Deadfoot
|pastaffie=WindClan |age = Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Hopkit Deadpaw Deadfoot Deadfoot Deadfoot |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl=Meadowslip Hickorynose Pigeonpaw Sorrelpaw Ashfoot Crowfeather, Eaglekit, Hillkit Downkit |mentor=Tallstar |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Mudclaw |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, The Heart of a Warrior |deadbooks=''Midnight'' }} Deadfoot is a small, lean black tom with an unusable, twisted left paw and bright blue eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hopkit is first mentioned by Palebird, saying that Hickorynose was delighted at the arrival of his kits and that he named one of the toms Hopkit. She noted that he was born with a twisted paw, but he will be alright. :At Tallpaw's warrior ceremony, Hopkit can be heard calling over to his mother, Meadowslip, asking if he and his siblings can sit by her. However, she shoos them away, stating that they'll be able to see just as well from the nursery. :He is seen again, later, while Palebird is birthing her kits. He asks eagerly if the kits are there yet, to which his sister pushes him aside, pointing out that Hawkheart, the medicine cat, is inside the nursery still. He excitedly weaves around Talltail along with his siblings, pointing out with a mew that they won't be the youngest kits in the nursery anymore. Hopkit limps over to the Hunting Stones, claiming that he'll show them to the kits once they're able to explore. :After Talltail returns from his journey away from the Clans, Hopkit is seen scrambling out of the nursery. Talltail notes the kit is only one moon away from becoming an apprentice. Hopkit races around the Meeting Hollow, and Talltail notices him running nimbly, compensating well for having three good legs. Hopkit asks if Talltail will still help him practice an attack crouch, concerned that he wouldn't be able to train as an apprentice due to his twisted forepaw. Talltail agrees and Hopkit flicks his tail excitedly. They start to practice until Hopkit notices he's leaning too far on the side with his twisted paw. He becomes frustrated, but Talltail soothes him, saying he'll have to keep practicing. He adjusts his weight distribution and manages to balance himself. When he jumps and lands, he accidentally slices his paw on a piece of flint. Barkface notes that the cut is deep but that he'll be okay. :As Barkface tends to his wound, Hopkit overhears Plumclaw saying a ShadowClan patrol had crossed the border. Clearly eager, Hopkit asks if Heatherstar has arranged a battle patrol to go, but Talltail hushes him. Hopkit slumps his shoulders, saying he wishes he were an apprentice and that he'd teach ShadowClan to stay away from their borders. :Talltail is pleased to see that Hopkit is resting after slicing his paw. However, his mother is heard from the nursery, calling his name, asking if he can hear her. His mother says out loud that he is too hot and needs to cool down outside, though no answer is heard. Talltail rushes over to see what's going on and immediately scents sickness in the nursery. Talltail carries Hopkit outside into the frosty air, taking him over to the medicine cat den. Hawkheart says that the infection from his cut has spread. Barkface is the first to grimly announce that he could possibly die. Talltail frantically suggests that they take Hopkit to a Twoleg to have him cured, but he is scolded by Barkface. Instead, Barkface and Talltail go to RiverClan to retrieve sweet-sedge, with hopes that it'll help. :Dawnstripe notes later, after the herb is brought back, that Hopkit may have his appetite back up. The swelling in his paw reportedly has calmed down and he may still recover. :After the battle with ShadowClan, Hopkit asks Hawkheart that if Heatherstar says he can't be a warrior, if he can be a medicine cat. Hawkheart immediately says no, saying he is too fidgety and that WindClan doesn't need another medicine cat anyway. He then asks how he could possibly be a warrior with a limp paw, and Hawkheart snorts, saying if he can even just limp on it, he can still walk, thus he can still hunt. He says the kit could fight by arguing with his enemies instead, since he is good at it. Hopkit denies this. :Talltail requests having Hopkit as his apprentice. Heatherstar is doubtful at first, asking if he'd be able to train in the first place with his twisted paw. Talltail argues that every cat has their weaknesses, and that Hopkit's just happens to be his paw. Heatherstar sees his reasoning and agrees to let Hopkit train. Before the ceremony starts, Talltail is frustrated that so many cats quickly gave up on Hopkit's ability to be a warrior. :Nonetheless, Heatherstar names Talltail as Hopkit's mentor, and in the same ceremony, renames him Deadpaw, after his twisted paw. His mother gasps as he is given the name, saying he can't be named after something that is wrong with him, but Deadpaw proudly raises his chin and reassures her, saying that while his paw is dead, the rest of him is very much alive. Whiteberry praises him for his wisdom, and Hickorynose gives a thoughtful look, suggesting that they could use his name to their advantage, tricking the enemy into thinking he is weaker than he really is. Deadpaw nods earnestly at this. He then pushes up his head to meet muzzles with Talltail, and tells him he is glad to have him for a mentor. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice :Deadfoot is introduced as the deputy of WindClan. He is in the prologue and although his name is not mentioned, he is the one that finds the tunnel that WindClan chooses to hide in, and he finds a food source of rats. When Fireheart and Graystripe first find the Clan, they are ready to attack, and Deadfoot is among them, standing near Tallstar. When they try to convince Tallstar to return, Deadfoot seems apprehensive. When Tallstar finally agrees to come home he orders the ThunderClan warriors to separate; one next to him and one next to Deadfoot so they cannot attempt an attack. :When Fireheart tells Tallstar that RiverClan is attempting to hunt on WindClan territory, Tallstar and Deadfoot are outraged, but Graystripe soothes them by saying the RiverClan cats went home with empty bellies because they could not hunt rabbits like WindClan. Deadfoot is suspicious of the ThunderClan cats, but once he realizes he can trust them, he proves to be a loyal and valuable cat while bringing his Clan home. When resting in Barley's barn, he is unsure about if it is safe, but quickly realizes that it is and urges his Clan to go inside. He then rests with them as Ravenpaw, Fireheart, and Graystripe hunt. Once they are in WindClan territory, he offers to escort Fireheart and Graystripe back to ThunderClan territory, and they accept, as they are tired and eager to return home safely. They decide to go through a portion of RiverClan territory because it will be shorter. They are slightly reluctant, but after a little persuading, Deadfoot also mentions that it will be a good chance to show RiverClan that WindClan has returned. :As they pad through that portion of RiverClan territory, a RiverClan patrol attacks. Deadfoot proves to be a formidable fighter in the following battle. Afterwards, when they reach ThunderClan territory and Tigerclaw orders the WindClan cats to return to their territory, Deadfoot complies, bidding Fireheart and Graystripe farewell. When WindClan is attacked by ShadowClan, he is not seen but is most likely fighting with his Clanmates. Forest of Secrets :Deadfoot finds Fireheart and Graystripe in WindClan territory while they are coming back from Ravenpaw's farm, but he and the WindClan patrol let them pass saying that ThunderClan is always welcome. Fireheart then lies and says they followed a ShadowClan scent trail into WindClan territory which causes Deadfoot to grow angry. Graystripe realizes that this lie could cause a war between WindClan and ShadowClan and states that they lost the scent, so perhaps they were mistaken. Deadfoot suspects nothing and continues to let them pass. :During a Gathering, Deadfoot and Tigerclaw almost get into a fight, and later Deadfoot fights when WindClan and ShadowClan attack the ThunderClan camp. He and his Clanmates are forced to retreat. :Like most of WindClan and all of ShadowClan, he bears a grudge against the murderous Brokentail, despite the fact him being an elder and blind, for all the harm he caused to his Clan. Rising Storm :Deadfoot, accompanied by Mudclaw and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw, is on the patrol that intercepts Fireheart and Sandstorm as they are bringing back Cloudpaw. He seems upset by the fact that ThunderClan is constantly lurking around on WindClan territory. He then orders the patrol to attack. Deadfoot fights Fireheart, but Fireheart manages to drive him off. Deadfoot runs away, but it is clear that he is angry with Fireheart. Deadfoot reports this back to Tallstar. A Dangerous Path :Deadfoot is one of the WindClan cats that Fireheart talks to when he goes to WindClan camp to speak to Tallstar. Deadfoot is extremely suspicious of the ThunderClan deputy, and when Fireheart requests an audience with Tallstar, Deadfoot also comes in to hear. He is doubtful that Bluestar will want to make peace, and is shocked when Fireheart admits that he went behind his leader's back to try and stop the battle. :Deadfoot is seen with the WindClan cats who meet Bluestar to talk about the accusation of stolen prey. He and Fireheart stand with their leaders and Deadfoot makes sure that his Clan knows to stay back and not attack. The Darkest Hour :When TigerClan attacks WindClan, Deadfoot is seen lying on the ground alongside Runningbrook, staring blankly. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Deadfoot is seen as a warrior of StarClan. He is the cat that chooses the representative for WindClan, and he chooses Crowpaw to go to the sun-drown-place as WindClan's representative, while Bluestar and some other StarClan members disagree, since he is still an apprentice. Deadfoot is angry and is determined that Crowpaw should go, and even says that Crowpaw might make a good leader one day. Eventually, after a vote, Crowpaw is elected to go. Deadfoot is seen angry that StarClan would doubt his decision. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc The Heart of a Warrior :While Ravenpaw and Barley are on their way back to the barn, accompanied by Firestar, and his patrol of ThunderClan cats, they meet a WindClan patrol. Included within this patrol is Deadfoot. Upon seeing the cats, Deadfoot wishes them good luck, and adds that Ravenpaw and Barley deserve their home back. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Deadfoot is sleeping in the warriors' den along with Onewhisker and Tornear. They are the first to scent ShadowClan, and they are the ones who sound the alarm. He is one of the first cats to start fighting. After a little while of fighting, Deadfoot approaches Tallstar and says that they need to retreat. Mudclaw argues to continue fighting, but Deadfoot and Tallstar order to retreat to prevent the loss of warriors. Deadfoot manages to survive the fight and gets away from camp after the battle. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *Twice, Erin Hunter has mentioned that Deadfoot may have been Crowfeather's father. However, this has never been definitely confirmed.Revealed on the Official Forum It was later revealed in a letter that Deadfoot is Ashfoot's mate and Crowfeather's father.Revealed in a letter *He is shown alive in ''The Heart of a Warrior, despite having died before Firestar's Quest, as Mudclaw is listed as deputy of WindClan in his place. *Vicky says she thinks Deadfoot died in the battle with BloodClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Ashfoot:Revealed in a letter Sons: :Crowfeather:Revealed in a letter :Eaglekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Hillkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Daughter: :Downkit: Mother: :Meadowslip: Father: :Hickorynose: Brother: :Pigeonpaw: Sister: :Sorrelpaw: Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Kate's Blog Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations es:Rengo ru:Колченогийfr:Patte Follecs:Pajdafi:Jalkapuolinl:Doodvoetde:Lahmfuß Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Males Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters